Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flash EEPROM(Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) cell, and manufacturing methods thereof, more particularly to the cell having an inverter structure with an n-channel part and a p-channel part which hold a floating gate in common.